Natsumi Uzumaki
Natsumi Uzumaki (''うずまき 夏美, Uzumaki Natsumi) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Uzumaki clan. She became a psuedo-jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of her birth, while her brother, Naruto, became the official jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails— a fate that caused them to be shunned by most of Konoha throughout their childhood. After joining the Anbu, Natsumi worked hard to gain the village's acknowledgement all while supporting Naruto's dream to become Hokage. In the following years, through many hardships and ordeals, she became a capable ninja that earned the respect of many, though her accomplishments and feats as a member of the Anbu are not common knowledge. She soon proved to be one of the main factors in winning the Fourth Shinobi World War, leading her to achieve her goal of seeing her brother become the village's '''Seventh Hokage.' Natsumi is a character in the fanfiction My Brother's a Jinchūriki on Wattpad, written by user Syren7137. Background Natsumi was born on the night of October 10th to Minato Namikaze (the Fourth Hokage) and Kushina Uzumaki (the second jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails), as the older twin sister to Naruto. She was named after the brief time Minato spent with Kushina in Uzushiogakure, studying the Uzumaki clan's famous fūinjutsu. Shortly after their visit, the Land of Whirlpools was attacked and the Uzumaki clan massacred, and so Minato wanted to name his daughter in a way that honored her Uzumaki roots. The Third Hokage made special arrangements for Minato to preserve Kushina's seal containing the Nine-Tails while she gave birth to the twins in a remote location, escorted by midwives and Anbu. A masked man, Tobi, tracked down their location, however, killed the midwives and Anbu, and captured the babies, forcing Minato to quickly rescue them and teleport them to a safe house. With Minato gone, Tobi captured Kushina and released the Nine-Tails from her, using it to devastate Konoha. [15] Minato saved Kushina and left Naruto and Natsumi in her care before he went to protect the village,[16] eventually defeating Tobi and freeing the Nine-Tails from Tobi's control. Returning to his family's location, Minato realised the only way to stop the Nine-Tails was to seal it within one of his children. Intially choosing Natsumi as she had more Chakra than her brother, Kushina pleaded with her husband to not make Natsumi a Jinchūriki, knowing that one day Natsumi would be targeted in the same way during childbirth, and so Minato sealed the Nine-Tails inside of Naruto. Since the Nine-Tails' chakra was too immense to seal into an infant, Minato sacrificed his soul to split the fox's chakra in half, sealing the Yin half within himself and the Yang half within Naruto. After telling Natsumi and Naruto how much they loved them, Minato and Kushina succumbed to their wounds from protecting their children from the Nine-Tails and passed away. Orphaned and without having anyone else to provide for them, Natsumi and Naruto received monthly income from the village in order to afford daily necessities. They grew up not knowing who their parents were, receiving only their mother's surname, as Hiruzen wanted to protect the twins from their father's enemies.[18] Minato's dying wish that Naruto be regarded as a hero was honoured by the very few who could put aside their pain and losses caused by the disaster, while the majority of Konoha, however having no knowledge of the circumstances surrounding his birth, openly ostracised and resented Naruto for containing the beast that devastated the village and took many lives; some even viewed Naruto as the Nine-Tails itself. This social isolation caused Naruto to crave acknowledgement, which he would gain by pulling pranks. The villagers' loathing of Naruto spilled onto Natsumi, resulting in her becoming emotionally sensitive, shy, and heavily reliant on her brother's presence. She joined Naruto in playing pranks, though primarily out of wanting to have fun with her brother, rather than for seeking attention, and would often lecture him afterwards about it. In the Academy, Natsumi became a student of Iruka Umino, along with Naruto, but were quickly seperated into two different classes due to the fact that they would ignore the lessons in order to socialize with each other. From then on, she became the student of Hidemi Matsuo. Away from her brother, Natsumi was withdrawn and quiet, and had difficulties making friends and bonding with her classmates, and instead was heavily bullied by them. As a student, her scores were only average, and she was too timid to excel in Ninjutsu or Taijutsu. After making a vow to become stronger, she takes her studies more seriously and quickly became top of her class. Natsumi and Naruto also grew close with the owner of Ramen Ichiraku, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, being welcomed as their favourite customers. Personality Natsumi is characterized as perceptive and collected like her father, though as a child was emotionally sensitive and prone to crying. After witnessing Naruto defending her from bullies and taking the hits for her, she swore to herself that she would become strong enough to defend him instead out of love and gratitude for her brother. She is fairly shy at first around those she does not know well, but is very outgoing when with friends.Taking after her mother, she is headstrong and stubborn, and also has a similar verbal tic: when flustered or excited, she ends her sentences with "you know", or ''"(da)ttebayo" ''(だ)ってばよ) in the same way that Naruto does. She is very tomboyish and typically loathes doing things that are considered popular (such as her intentionally insulting Sasuke, when other girls her age all have crushes on him.) Despite being too straightforward at times and overty speaking her mind and giving her opinions, she cares deeply about how others think of her, and tries to keep as much inside as she can, only letting herself talking freely around those she is most comfortable with. While she gains confidence and strength as she gets older, she maintains parts of her sensitive nature, holding in intense guilt when misfortune falls upon those she cares about, even if she isn't to blame. Natsumi can be quite observant, picking up on things others miss and retaining information casually gathered through conversation, and is especially empathetic and generous. As a friend and sister, she is fiercely loyal to a fault, being quick to put herself in harm's way despite the consequences, if it would protect those she cares about. Unlike her brother or either of her parents, Natsumi holds intense grudges at those who have ostracized the twins, lied to them, or have physically harmed herself, Naruto, or any of her friends. These grudges fester over time, developing into a deep desire for revenge and punishment, the best examples of this being when she fights Michi, her childhood bully, and later, Tacihi Araki and Yuuta. In addition to this, her personality shifts when Naruto is threatened or insulted, and she becomes cold, callous, and vindictive- and not too proud to resort to blackmail, threats, or physical attacks if she believes it will protect or defend Naruto. Dedicated so much to her nindō- her vow to attain strength in order to defend her brother from all threats, ranging from simple bullies to those who seek the Nine-Tails power- Natsumi has an insatiable desire for power and a curiosity for forbidden jutsu. This self-sacrificing desire for power for her brother's sake causes her to turn to Oto, who introduces her to the Hebihime- an ancient cult of snake worshipers- and their trials. Though dangerous, Natsumi completes several of the trials, gaining impressive power, but later becomes regretful for resorting to such taboo methods after realizing that the trails themselves were manipulating her emotions and making her a colder, more callous individual. Like her mother, she uses her outgoing facade to disguise her insecurities, preferring to suffer in silence so that others would not find out about her feelings of guilt and of her struggles with depression. She hides these even from her closest friends; only opening up to Kakashi, finding it natural to talk openly with him. Over the years, she continually struggles with depression as a result of the challenges and moral conflicts of her Anbu work, which causes her to create three different personalities for herself in order to maintain control- the ruthless, cold-blooded Anbu member Mina; the quiet, lonesome, and depressed Natsumi; and her outgoing, easygoing facade used around all others besides Kakashi. Eventually, the split personalities become too much for her to handle, and she has to learn to accept all aspects of herself in order to merge them as one, thereby gaining a sense of freedom from the heavy burdens she carried. Appearance She bears a strong resemblance to her mother, Kushina, and has a slender build, fair skin, violet eyes, and the common Uzumaki red hair. In Part I, her hair is straight and almost to her shoulders. In Part II, her hair is worn in a thick braid that drapes over her left shoulder. Like her brother, Naruto, she has three whisker markings on her cheeks. As an Academy student, Natsumi wore a yellow and purple hooded jacket with the red Uzumaki crest on the back, a purple v-neck t-shirt underneath, grey pants, and black sandals. After graduating, her appearance changes only slightly, adding a shuriken holster on her right knee, a blue forehead protector worn on her foreheard, and a black leather jacket that she recieved from her friends Kiri Ueno and Sena Itou. In Part II, her style takes a dramatic shift; wearing a long back coat with short sleeves that falls to her knees, black mid-thigh shorts, a dark purple bandeau over her bosom, a thin yellow belt worn over her jacket at her waist, black fingerless gloves, a black forehead protector, and knee-high, open-toed sandals. As a member of the Anbu she wears the standard uniform- black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes, three ninja pouches on her back-waist, a signature spiral tattoo on her left shoulder, and a sword, which is strapped to her back.. She wears a black cloaks over the standard uniform on occassion, and her hair is worn up in a bun on top of her head to keep it out of her face. At first, she is assigned to the intelligence division and wears the mask of the Owl, but later is assigned to the assassination division and wears the mask of the Cat. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she wears the standard green flak jacket over a long-sleeve mesh shirt, black pants, and the "Shinobi" (忍) forehead protector representing the Allied Shinobi Forces . Abilities In the beginning as an Academy student, Natsumi was very weak and sensitive, lacking almost any skills in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. She was often bullied for her red hair and her sensitivity, causing her classmates to call her a crybaby. Her brother, Naruto, always came to her defense, often being beaten up in her place, which made her feel guilty. At nine years old, Natsumi was paralyzed in fear as Naruto took a beating from her from bullies, and decided after that incident that she would become stronger so that Naruto no longer had to defend her and that she could act as a sheild for him in return. Within a year of intense training and studying on her own, Natsumi had improved so much that her teacher, Hidemi, had her take the Graduation Exam as a test. After passing it, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, approached her and asked if she wanted to officially Graduate and be assigned to a three-man squad. Natsumi declines, and spends the next two and a half years remaining at the Academy with Naruto, learning a customized curriculum planned by the Hokage himself. By doing this, Natsumi's skills were already that of a Chūnin by the time she officially Graduated the Academy. This, along with her natural talent for stealth and evasion, prompt the Hokage to enlist Natsumi into the ranks of the Anbu. Life Force and Chakra Abilities As an Uzumaki, Kushina was blessed with a strong life-force, granting her tremendous chakra reserves and vitality. This also gave her tremendous stamina, healing powers, and longevity. Her inherit life-force also grants powerful healing capabilities, allowing her to mend wounds and regenerate quickly. Even more, by biting herself and consuming some of her chakra, her healing becomes instantaneous.[19] Likewise, she can heal others by letting them bite her. However, it is dangerous for her to use that ability more than once a day and would result in permanent bite marks on her skin if she overused it. Sensory Perception Natsumi possesses a unique ability called the Mind's Eye of the Kagura, which allows her to sense any targets' chakra signature, in the same way that Karin can. In the beginning, Natsumi can only use this ability by first moulding chakra beforehand, but later she is able to detect chakra targets without any conscious effort. Using this ability, Natsumi can detect the presence of others, easily discerning a specific individual, even its species, from a great distance, letting her easily track the target. She can determine the size of a target's chakra reserves and its potency, tell if one is trapped in genjutsu, and completely conceal her own chakra from others. Unlike other sensor types, she can use her chakra for other feats while doing so, thereby enhancing her own abilities. Ninjutsu Stemming from her Uzumaki chakra, Natsumi is able to materialise a complete version of the Adamantine Sealing Chains in combat, using them in various ways such as capturing a target from a distance, strangling an enemy, pullng an enemy closer, and grasping branches and objects. She taught herself how to summon her Ninja Cat, Yuki, using her in combat to track, ambush, and eliminate targets. Possessing a wide range of Jutsu and an incredibly large amount of Chakra, Natsumi earns the respect of her Anbu colleagues and at fifteen is offered the rank of squad captain for Team Yoru, which she declines. Her skills also draw the attention of shinobi from foreign nations, noting among their own ranks that she is not an enemy to be taken lightly, despite her age. Space–Time Ninjutsu One of Natsumi's signature abilities is the Flying Thunder God Technique, which she gains mastery and versatility of rivaling that of the Fourth Hokage. Her exploits with this technique gained her the moniker "Konoha's Red Flash" by her Anbu teammates. Using the technique, she can instantly move to the location of anything marked with her special seal, whether a tool, place, or person that was branded. Natsumi can bring others with her, though she needs to provide the chakra for their transport. She does not need to accompany targets she teleports, giving her a defensive option to teleport incoming projectiles away. She primarily uses this technique to summon her sword, which allow her to attack and defend more quickly. Shurikenjutsu Through her aquaintance and mentor, Oto, Natsumi obtains the Fourth Hokage's special brand of kunai for combat; triple-prong kunai for better offensive potential. She can throw them at opponents or wield them as melee tools, even in her mouth. Their main use comes from the Flying Thunder God seals they were marked with, allowing her to teleport to wherever one of the kunai was thrown. Natsumi uses her excellent aim to coordinate her throws' timing and placement to allow her to perform complex manoeuvrers. Jinchūriki Transformations Being a pseudo-Jinchūriki, Natsumi has vast amounts of Chakra reserves stemming from a portion of Kurama's chakra inside of her. Natsumi's Chakra has properly mixed with the fox's, allowing for her to perform several chakra-taxing techniques unhindered. Originally when accessing Kurama's chakra, typically through sheer rage, it enhanced Natsumi's abilities, but the fox's negative influence made her more aggressive. Additionally, her own foxlike appearance and chakra is drawn out when Naruto's is, being due to the fact that they are twins that were formed in the womb of Kurama's last Jinchūriki. This causes multiple problems for Natsumi, including transforming into her Nine-Tailed Fox Chakra Cloak form against her will at random in response to Naruto's own transformations during training with Jiraiya outside of the village. This results in many villagers developing a strong fear of her and isolating her. Her transformations match Naruto's as well, and while incredibly powerful, they are considerably less so than Naruto's, being the true Jinchūriki of Kurama. While essentially remaining herself when accessing a Version 1 state, manifest four tails in Naruto would trigger Version 2 like state in herself, despite never being able to develop more than three tails. At this point, the transformation would make her lose control and would gradually turn into even more feral forms, requiring outside assistance of various methods to suppress Kurama's power and regain control. This causes Natsumi to fear the Fox chakra inside of her and worry that an accidental transformation could wreak havoc on the village and cause harm to innocent people. Realising she could not control Kurama's power, Natsumi sought to control it with help from Yamato and, later, Jiraiya. After meditation and training, Natsumi is able to freely communicate with Kurama and make a pact with him, thus enabling her to control the portion of his chakra within her at will. This cooperation greatly increased her physical parameters and strategic capabilities, as Kurama provides advice during combat. Later, Natsumi is able to befriend Kurama and they come to a mutual understanding of each other, with Kurama being the only other person to truly comprehend her inner darkness besides Kakashi Hatake. Unlike her brother's appearance during his Fox transformations, Natsumi's chakra cloak appears violet, indicating a mixture of her own naturally blue chakra and Kurama's red-orange chakra. Due to their chakra being almost completely mixed since her development in the womb, her chakra appears as violet to sensor-type ninja and to Dōjutsu users, causing her to noticeably stand out. Taijutsu ... Swordsmanship Natsumi's unique swordsman style combines acrobatics, deep, grounded stances, and lightning-fast strikes. Her style was developed under the supervision of the Ninneko Yuki, and prioritizes speed, evasion, and flexibility. The style itself is a combination of techniques and stances derived from Shaolin Kung Fu and Kendo. As her style further develops, she wields two Ninjato rather than one, and later adds the scimitar to her repertoire as a result of her Yin Release: Smoke Scimitar Technique, changing her fighting style to a more traditional Persian fighting style to match, maintaining some of her acrobatic maneuvers. Swordsmanship being her primary skill, Natsumi pairs it with the Flying Thunder God techniques for a lethal combination. Genjutsu Unlike other shinobi, Natsumi has a complete lack of awareness of Genjutsu. While able to release others from Genjutsu, she herself is especially weak to the technique and will immediately become unconcious when Genjutsu is used on her. This leads Sena and Kiri to determine that she is a rare case of a person being especially susceptible to Genjutsu, putting her at a dangerous disadvantage as a member of the Anbu and as a shinobi in general. Her weakness to Genjutsu leaves her particularly prone, where others may be able to recognize they are trapped in Genjutsu and find a method to release themselves from it, while Natsumi is left fully unconcious and unable to defend herself. Natsumi remains unconcious, even after the Genjutsu is released, and the amount of time it takes her to awaken and recover varies by the strength of the Genjutsu caster themselves. Her weakness often requires that she be assigned to work with Kiri on missions, due to the fact that Kiri's own specialty is Genjutsu and is able to defend her teammates against Genjustu attacks. Hebihime ... Intelligence Natsumi is a very keen-minded individual, having some of the highest scores in the history of the Academy. In combat, she could correctly deduce the basic mechanics behind a technique after seeing it only a few times, and from there plan around its strengths and weaknesses to her or her allies' advantage. With her observational skills she could determine an opponent's plans and motivations based on only limited evidence. After she had finished analysing, Natsumi would strike quickly and with precision, attacking vulnerabilities at the most opportune moments. Natsumi is constanly preparing for threats by placing a network of marked locations around the village for her to teleport to, and maintaining her seals on a variety of people in order to quickly reach them to attack, defend, or support them. Stats Part I Prologue — Araki Brothers After staying at the Academy an extra two and a half years so that she could remain close to her brother, Natsumi is ordered by the Hokage to take a special Graduation test. The first part was proctered by Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane as served to determine her skills in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. She impresses them both, able to use advanced techniques such as the Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique, Body Flicker Technique, Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, and the Shadow Clone Technique. Earning praise from both of them, she uses one last final technique that shocks them to the point of fainting- her own version of Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. Natsumi is assigned to the Anbu under the Hokage's direct command to Team Yoru, led by Yuuri Takashi. On the first day of meeting her teammates, she underwent a grueling hazing known as Fresh Blood For New Blood passed down by the previous captains. The exercise pits the newcomer against the current members, forcing them to engage in a series of one-on-one matches until the newcomer is able to draw blood from one of their opponents. Natsumi first faces Kiri, who makes a small cut on her forearm before she could blink. Next, Aito Tamura steps up, taking it easy on the girl and giving her tips for improving her swordsmanship before grazing the back of her hand. Jiro approaches her next, completely invisible with the Hiding with Camouflage Technique, using psychological tactics to make her fearful before cutting her cheek. Afraid of continue the exercise and fighting against elite Anbu members, Yuuri degrades Natsumi, even resorting to insulting Naruto. Unable to control her emotions, Natsumi challenges her to a fight. Underestimating her, Yuuri ultimately loses when Natsumi utilizes the Flying Thunder God Technique. The one-time use of such an advanced technique exhausts Natsumi's Chakra and she loses consciousness, recovering in only a few hours. Once recovered, her new teammates accompany her as she receives the standard ANbu swirl tattoo on her left shoulder, signifying her acceptance into the organization. Araki Aftermath — First Light ... Pilgrimage of the Snake ... Dessert Blossom — Chunin Exams Part One ... Assault on the Abe Estate — Chunin Exams Part Two ... Konoha Crush ... Interlude ... Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Blank Period ... New Era ... Trivia * Natsumi's name ( 夏湊 ) means "summer harbor" or "summer beauty." Her name is also similar to her father's name, which means "harbor" (港), while his family name "Namikaze" (波風) means "waves and wind." * Natsumi's Anbu codename, Mina, was chosen by Kiri, who intentionally chose a name derived from Minato's. * Her hobbies include stargazing, reading, enjoying Teuchi's ramen with her brother, and eavesdropping. * Her greatest fears are being alone and forgotten. * Her fighting style is a combination inspired by the character Neo in Rooster Teeth's RWBY, and by the character Darth Maul from Lucasfilm's/Disney's Stars Wars. * Her favorite dessert is Dango, while her favorite meal is Ichiraku's ramen. Spicy foods are her least favorite. * Natsumi has a great dislike for non-furry animals, which includes most insects, reptiles, amphibians, arachnids, invertebrates, and mollusks. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. 03:46, October 26, 2019 (UTC)03:46, October 26, 2019 (UTC)03:46, October 26, 2019 (UTC)03:46, October 26, 2019 (UTC) Category:DRAFT